Velociraptor’s Regret
*Max (SDC) *Nick (SDC) *Jayson (SDC) *Bentley (SDC) *Alex (SDC) *Rafe (SDC) *Andrew (SDC) *Parker (SDC) *Scott (SDC) *Karma (SDC) *Uma (SDC) *Quinn (SDC) *Rami (SDC) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (SDC) *Velociraptor *Ryan (SDC) *Chester (SDC) *Brandon (SDC/CP) *Fettuccine (SDC) *Macaroni (SDC) *Tortellini (SDC) *Macaroni (SDC) *Gunther (SDC) *Lotus (Colfea) *Cade *Jaeger (CP) *Devlin *Sycamore *Crispin *Radio *Acantha *Linguine (CP) *Tasha (CP) *Will add more once I gain permission The sky was filled with darkness as drops of water rained down upon Adventure Bay. Everyone was snuggled up indoors, likely watching TV, chatting or sitting by the fire. “Hey! Open up!” a small whimpering voice wailed above the rain as a small mutt with dark blue paws scratched against a wooden door. She’d been abandoned and dumped by her breeders as she had never been adopted and no one wanted her. Not even her own parents who seemed to ignore her all time. The things her siblings had said where true, no one wanted a dog as obscure as her or so it seemed. Yet from the shadows, a much larger dog with shaggy hair was gulping down the last remains of a squirrel he’d caught. “What’s all that whimpering about?” the stray muttered as it pricked it’s ears. T-Rex got up and walked towards the small pup who was still scratching at the door, howling for it to open. “What’s the matter?” T-Rex asked as he lifted up the small dog and rested it back where he was eating his squirrel. “I think I’ve been abandoned by my owners!” the child cried. “Now, now darling, that happens all the time!” T-Rex chuckled, “Either way, welcome to me and my clanmates life!” “But I don’t want to be a stray!” The younger pup wailed. T-Rex smiled, “Well, this is how life starts once you’re abandoned.” The puppy sighed, accepting her fate. “I think I’m gonna call you Velociraptor or Raptor for short,” T-Rex decided as he lifted her up by the scruff, “You’ve got a lot to learn little one!” "Why can't I go hunting with you?" Raptor whined as she tugged on her adoptive father's tail. "You're too young to hunt, that's why," Scott answered. T-Rex nodded agreeingly. Raptor sighed as she watched her father alongside Scott wander off to go hunting. She suddenly felt Karma’s presence and looked up to see the stray looking down on her. “Come on dear, you’ve got training lessons this afternoon. Now isn’t the time to go hunting,” Karma said softly. Raptor frowned yet didn’t argue. She knew how angry Karma could get when she disobeyed her and she didn’t want to have to experience it again in her lifetime. She turned away, following the alpha towards a small hollow tree that had fallen over during a storm. This hollow had since been deemed the ‘Puppy Log’ and was where Raptor had been ordered to stay under supervision whilst T-Rex was away. The younger dog’s face brightened as she noticed a magpie had been left for her to eat. “That should keep you from starving whilst Rex’s away,” Karma chuckled. Raptor didn’t reply and instead, was checking the dead bird for maggots. There was something about it that she didn’t trust and she wanted to know what it was. Was it the way it smelled or was it something different? Either way, she wanted to investigate. It wasn’t long afterwards that she began to bite down on the dead bird, enjoying every moment of the warm fresh blood spilling onto her tongue with the taste of flesh mixed in. "Now, say Katrina is an enemy stray, what do you do?" Scott asked the young dog as they sat in a clump of long grass crouching. "Disguise your scent then attack," Raptor answered. "Good," the Border Aussie replied, "Now, go!" Within just a couple seconds the mutt had pulled herself out of the grass and launched herself onto the orange Sheepdog. Katrina screeched in pain as she unexpectedly launched herself onto her, rolling her over and pinning her to the ground. “Good Raptor,” Scott smiled as he walked out of the grass, “You can let go now.” Raptor didn’t even hesitate as she let the older dog race off. It felt nice seeing that she could at least send someone flying for the hills, even if it was one of the weakest members of the team. “Someday you’re gonna be able to even scare the life out of Max,” her mentor snickered. Raptor didn't bother answering and only ever let out a small giggle. She liked how she treated her, always trying his best to make sure she did well if she was to be a spy. "Well, I'll let ya go now," Scott said before rushing off towards Alpha hill. Raptor had always wanted to go up to Alpha Hill with her dad yet she already knew she was too young. It was at Alpha Hill they would discuss things and she had only been there once yet only to discuss how she wished to benefit the clan. Deciding to explore, she scanned her surroundings vigorously before crouching down into the grass, remembering the techniques she'd been taught. "Think of yourself as a chameleon trying to run away from someone using their camo," Scott's voice rang in her head. Keeping her body glued to the ground, she made her way through a narrow opening between two fences. It didn't take long for Raptor to which a concrete side-walk with the sounds of cars blasting rushing by as they blasted her in the face. Just across the black strip of tar, she saw a beach full of sand that met a vast ocean blue. She'd heard tales of this beach, how humans loved to visit it with dogs of all kinds on it. Deciding it was worth a shot, she carefully crossed the road that divided the two before jumping straight onto the sand. It felt amazing to feel it for the first time as she dashed through the new land. Raptor, for a matter of fact, got so welled up in the experience that she forgot something; she'd wandered onto another group's territory! "What do you think you're doing on the land of the Canine Pack!?" a black German Shepherd demanded, a scar running down her left eye with it seeming to have closed it shut. Beside her was a Labrador Retriever x Akita with a golden ring around his nose. It didn't take long for her to realise that she'd stumbled into the group's territory by the brown pieces of fabric they wore. "What should we do with her?" Radio asked whilst Devlin sniffed the poor pup. Devlin quickly pointed to some cliffs near the bay with caves in them. Radio quickly nodded before dragging Raptor by the scruff towards the cliffs. "What are you doing?!" the SDC member barked as she fought to be released from the older dog's grip. Devlin quickly drew an 'x' in mid air whilst Radio's grip began to become firmer and hurt more. Raptor decided to remain silent as she was taken to a large cave and taken inside. From there, she was dragged towards a Liver Dalmatian x Carpathian Sheepdog wearing a red scarf. "We got an intruder from SDC again," Radio reported as she dropped Raptor. "I swe-" the Canine Pack Alpha was briskly interrupted as Raptor scratched her muzzle before racing off at full speed. "Seise her!" Lotus cried as the pack tried to catch her. Sadly, their attempts failed as she dodged all of them before racing off back towards the road. Raptor didn't dare look back at her perusers as she raced across the road and back into SDC territory. Once she reached safety, she quickly stuck her tongue out mockingly as the group assembled at the edge of the road. Afterwards, she quickly departed and headed off to find Andrew. If there was anyone worth practicing on, it was him! Poor thing was too weak to fight! The brown and grey mutt took off, going as fast as her dark blue paws would let her go. It wasn't long before she caught the stench of gold and white mix breed. Carefully, she followed it as she tried to remain out of site. Raptor was known for her skills when it came to stealth and spying so it was obvious how she'd got the rank. "Have you heard about Brandon lately?" she heard Rafe's voice from behind a bush. "What happened?" Andrew asked, rather surprised judging by the tone of his voice. Velociraptor hadn't expected him to sound that worried yet continued listening. "Turns out he was ambushed by those cats again while hunting. Those felines never stop! I hope at the next Meeting they explain their actions!" Rafe scolded furiously, "No body attacks Brandon without me getting revenge!" "Don't you think that's a bit harsh Archie?" "Of course not! They attacked a close friend for goodness sake!" Raptor so badly wanted to go out and attack both yet stopped herself, listening in as the subject was changed to hunting. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Bye Archie!" Andrew called as he padded off. Now, she could strike! Raptor watched the sleeping Andrew from the bush nearby Parker's cave. He looked so innocent and cowardly. If he wasn't such a coward, he'd have already sensed her yet he was a coward so why was she surprised? She edged closer towards his body before suddenly. "Ow! Who's there?" Andrew barked as he was slammed straight into the ground. Raptor sat down on the dog, watching as he attempted to escape her grip yet failed. The omega squirming to be released. "WHOEVER YOU ARE GET OFF!" the dog barked as she was shaken off. Raptor didn't even flinch as she charged straight into him and tore off part of his skin causing blood to seep onto the stone floor. The Goberian gave a look of terror as he stared down at his pursuer. Velociraptor was ferocious, there was no denying that as she snarled. "Only cowards don't fight," she growled, "Cowards have no place in this pack!" Andrew didn't say anything, paralysed with fear. Maybe if he stood in place for long enough, she'd leave him? Nope, this wasn't the case as the brown, black and dark blue mutt grabbed his tail and summoning all her strength, dragged him across the ground before throwing him into a stone wall of the cave. "See ya later coward," Raptor snarled as she left the wounded canine. Andrew only escaped a whimper as he picked himself off the ground. He'd make sure Rafe knew of this. Velociraptor, however, seemed unbothered by the thought of what Andrew would do. It didn't matter much to her and boy would her father be proud to hear what she'd done! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode